1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to radiation protective garments and, more particularly, to a radiation protective vest with overlapping panels for sizing adjustability and straps for weight distribution of weight from the shoulders to the waist and lower back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiation protective garments for use by technicians and others exposed to radiation are known. Typically, radiation protective garments are cumbersome and provide limited weight distribution from the shoulders to waist of a user. Due to the amount of lead utilized in prior art radiation protective garments, such garments are relatively heavy, difficult to put on and uncomfortable to wear. U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,851 shows a radiation protective garment having a wide resilient support member that is attached to the back panel of the garment. Two front panels that are secured to the back panel are secured to one another by means of a full zipper. In this type of radiation protective garment, the use cannot control the transfer of weight from the shoulders to the back. Furthermore, such a garment has limited adjustability for sizing on the sides under the arms of the user and somewhat difficult to put on. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,025 discloses a radiation protective garment with a full front panel and shoulder straps that crisscross at the user's back and transfer some of the weight from the user's shoulders. However, a significant portion of the weight of the garment is carried by the user's shoulders. A need has arisen for a radiation protective garment in the form of a radiation protective vest that can be easily put on by the user, is relatively light weight and provides a wide range of sizing adjustability.